The Day We Died
by vanessamatos
Summary: O dia em que todos nós morreremos havia chegado. Mas, eles não precisavam de mais nada. Tinham finalmente encontrando um ao outro.


**Título: The Day We Died (PG)**

**Autor: Nessa_Matos**

**Categoria: Concurso NFF III/2011, Encontros&Desencontros / Trabalho&Talento/Fringe / 3ª temporada/ POV Peter**

**Shipper: Peter & Olívia**

**Advertências: Nenhuma**

**Beta: Márcia Litman (Thanks)**

**Contém provavelmente spoilers da 3ª temporada da série (3X22: The Day we died)**

**Classificação: PG (Livre)**

**Capítulos: 1 (one shot)**

**Completa: [X] Yes [ ] No**

**Resumo:**_O dia em que todos nós morreremos havia chegado. Mas, eles não precisavam de mais nada. Tinham finalmente encontrando um ao outro. _

**Tema (s) utilizado (s): Encontros e Desencontros**

**Itens utilizados:**

**Frases:**"_A vida é a arte do encontro, embora haja tantos desencontros pela vida" (Vinícius de Moraes) _

"_Eu preciso ir embora, mas eu não deixarei que isto nos separe" (filme "Encontros e Desencontros)_

**OBS: As frases em itálicos são as frases utilizadas. E a em negrito é uma frase dita no próprio seriado.**

**The day we died**

O mundo está desmoronando aos poucos. Dois mundos prestes a colidirem a qualquer instante. E por mais estúpido que possa parecer, sou a única pessoa capaz de impedir isso. Minha vida se resume a uma única coisa: consertar os danos que meus pais causaram. Se um não fosse suficiente. Tenho dois. Um em cada universo. E, por minha causa, ambos contribuíram para chegar onde estamos hoje. Prestes a vivenciar o fim do mundo. O dia onde todos nós morreremos.

Contudo, nesse exato instante ela é a única coisa que me preocupa. A única coisa que habita minha mente e meu coração. Uma jovem tão especial. Ela é linda. Não são apenas os seus belos olhos azuis. E os fios loiros que lhe dão um ar tão angelical. Ela é tão pura. Há tanta bondade em seus olhos. E na forma como ver as coisas. Na forma como daria sua vida para proteger os outros.

Principalmente para me proteger. Não há um segundo que a imagem dela não cruze a minha mente. A imagem da agente federal Olívia Dunham.

"_A vida é a arte do encontro, embora haja tantos desencontros pela vida_". E tivemos tantos desencontros ao longo da nossa história. Quando tudo parecia perdido, e me vi incapaz de suprir a paixão que corria em minhas veias. Ela atravessou o mundo para vim em minha busca. **Você pertence a mim**. E ela tinha toda a razão. Eu pertencia a ela. E nem pestanejei quando retornei para casa ao seu lado. Bem, pelo menos achei que era ela a mulher a quem entreguei minha alma e meu corpo. Mero engano. Apenas uma cópia que usou nosso amor para nos destruir. Quase me levando a perdê-la para sempre. Mas, quando descobri toda a verdade, lutei para trazê-la para casa. Sã e salva. De volta ao lugar que lhe pertencia. De volta aos meus braços.

Não foi fácil provar que ela era a mulher que amo. E meu erro quase me custou seu amor. Lutei em silêncio para recuperar a confiança dela, respeito e admiração. Acima de tudo, lutei para conseguir recuperar o seu amor. E consegui. No instante em que finalmente a tive em meus braços eu soube: nada e nem ninguém nesse ou em outro universo poderia nos destruir enquanto tivéssemos um ao outro.

O relógio marcava meia-noite. Enquanto a multidão lá fora esperava o pior. Na escuridão senti seu cheiro me inebriar e seu formoso corpo se moldar ao meu. Seu leve ressonar foi a música que me embalou. E o medo e as incertezas voltam a me atormentar. Esse poderia ser nosso último encontro. A última vez que nossos corpos se uniram na mais perfeita sincronia. Só de imaginar nunca mais vê-la sinto meu coração apaixonado doer. E o choro se acumular em minha garganta. Amanhã seria o grande dia. A nossa cartada final. Nessa guerra aparentemente sem fim.

Aperto meus braços em torno do seu corpo como se dessa forma pudesse mantê-la segura. Mero engano. Sinto seu corpo se movimentar me sinalizando que ela havia despertado.

-Sinto muito.

Puxei mais seu corpo sobre meu peito. Tentei deixá-la mais confortável.

-Huum... - a voz dela sinalizou que ela havia acabado de despertar.

-Te acordei?- depositei com suavidade um beijo no topo de sua cabeça sinto seu corpo estremecer sobre o meu – Adormeça, querida.

-Não me acordou - ela levantou o troco e nossos olhares se encontram – Foi o frio. –senti um tremor passar pelo corpo dela.

Conferi se os lençóis continuavam sobre nós. Sua finura era tamanha que era quase impossível ter a certeza que eles nos cobriam.

-Foram os únicos lençóis que conseguir encontrar por aqui - ela suspirou, fazendo com que o ar quente que saiu de suas narinas fizesse cócega em meu peito – Podemos sair. Encontrar um lugar mais quente para passar essa noite.

-Não! – ela apertou os braços em torno do meu corpo - Não há outro lugar em todo o universo onde preferia está nesse exato momento.

-Nem eu – deixei o pensamento escapar pelos lábios.

-O mundo lá fora está desmoronando nesse exato momento - ela disse, enquanto seus olhos azuis encaravam os meus. E mesmo com toda a escuridão conseguir enxergar toda dor e incerteza neles.

-Eu sei querida – passei minha mão suavemente em sua face, sentindo uma única lágrima molhar meus dedos – Infelizmente irá amanhecer em breve - segurei o choro que quis vir à tona – _"Eu preciso ir embora, mas eu não deixarei que isto nos separe"_

-Você promete? – seus olhos me suplicavam e os seus lábios imploravam.

-Eu prometo - beijei sua testa lentamente. Direcionei meus lábios aos delas. Nossos lábios somente se tocaram. E logo se tornou um beijo ardente e com tanto significado.

Quando necessitamos do fôlego mais que daquele beijo cheio de desespero e necessidade, separamos nossos lábios.

-Não importa o que nos espera amanhã – coloquei ambas as mãos em sua face fazendo, com que seus olhos não se desviassem dos meus – Nós pertencemos um ao outro – ela deslizou as mãos em meu peito, estacionando-a sobre meu coração.

- Eu te amo Peter Bishop - beijou delicadamente meus lábios – Nunca se esqueça disso.

Ela deitou-se novamente sobre meu peito.

- Eu te amo Olívia – apertei meus braços em torno do seu corpo – E nunca esquecerei isso – senti seu corpo relaxar, moldado ao meu – Nunca.

Os gritos lá fora se tornam mais histéricos e amedrontados. O sol nasceria em breve. O mundo iria acabar em poucas horas. Mais isso não importava pra mim. Não mais. Não nesse exato momento. Nos, provavelmente, os últimos segundos meu nesse mundo. Vivo. A única coisa que me importa quando o mundo está chegando ao fim esta aqui em meus braços.

**FIM**


End file.
